Dark Side
by theatregleek77
Summary: They weren't supposed to find you this soon. Your Master had hidden you away in the far reaches of the galaxy so they wouldn't sense you. You had hoped that you would never run into her again. You never wanted to see her disappointment. AU! Star Wars BRITTANA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. Covert Affairs is being worked on as we speak but I needed to write this. This story has been bugging me all summer, and I needed to get this out of my head. I see this maybe being 3 to 5 chapters so very short and sweet. I hope everyone is willing to give this a shot, and enjoys my brains inner workings.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or STAR WARS.

I am going to emphasize that this is loosely (let me stress loosely) based on the Star Wars: Clone Wars mythology and what I know from the movies. I have done some research so I don't completely butcher everything, but I know I don't have all the mythology correct. The events of this story take place shortly before and during Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, but this is not set in concrete. I basically took Glee Characters and inserted them into the Star Wars verse, so some Star Wars Characters are referenced and used but the main plot will be all Glee. I hope everyone will get into this and enjoy it.

Happy Reading,

RM

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

They weren't supposed to find you this soon. Your Master had hidden you away in the far reaches of the galaxy so they wouldn't sense you. Wouldn't find you. You had hoped you had more time. More importantly you had hoped that she would never see you this way.

* * *

You are meditating when you first sense it, kneeling and reminiscing in the quiet of your private quarters. It has been months since you have felt ground beneath your feel, breathed in fresh air. The stale taste of the ship every time you breathe is beginning to drive you insane. But you know that all this hiding is meant to protect you. This time spent away from the rest of the galaxy is all meant to serve a higher cause. And because of that, you meditate to keep your feelings of claustrophobia away and to keep your anger fueled. The crew knows not to bother you when you disappear. Your Master felt that during your time of isolation, mediation would be the best way to keep in touch with you feelings. It was the whole reason he was able to turn you in the first place. Your familial dispositions, as well as your complete and utter embarrassment with the Jedi Council made you a prime candidate for your Master to work on. It took no time at all after you were deemed unfit to finish the trials for your new Master to come and offer you a way to avenge yourself.

You have now been serving him for three years, but you are not yet his apprentice. There can only be two at a time, one Master and one apprentice. But you do know that the Master has been working with many potentials. With the fall of the Jedi on the horizon the Sith need to be as strong as possible. When one apprentice falls your Master always has one to take their place. You are just one of a few he has waiting in the wings. You have done everything you can to prove to him that you can be trusted, that you are strong, and that your thirst for power and revenge matches even his hatred. You hope that when the time comes, his next apprentice will be you.

You can feel the dark side of the force flowing through you, fueled by you anger at the world and more importantly the Jedi Order. Meditating allows you to remember and focus on everything that has happened to you in your life time, and you think that was your Master's plan all along. He doesn't want you to forget.

You sense the disturbance in the force just before your ships commander comes in. It's slight but you can feel the change. It's a presence that you haven't felt in a really long time. Your Master sent you into hiding, so for out into the rim of the Galaxy so the Jedi Council had no chance of finding you from their temple. He wanted to keep you out of their influence, keep your involvement in his empire a secret. Well apparently the secret has been blown. The presence you feel is light side, its Jedi. It's familiar and that's what shakes you the most.

"Darth Satan."

You sigh to yourself. The Commander's presence just confirms that this feeling you have been hit with is not just in your head. You have been found.

"Where are they Puckerman?"

"There are two Jedi. They snuck in through the garbage shoot. Must have attached to the bottom of the ship. We have twenty minutes before they will even get to this section."

You shake your head in understanding, gracefully standing from the floor to ready yourself for the confrontation. "Send droids to impede their progress and order an evacuation of the ship. Be sure to grab all flies and programs that the Emperor wanted us to keep and corrupt everything else."

"Already ordered Mistress."

You begin to gather your robes, wrapping them around your slim frame. Puck is used to seeing your markings. The tattoos signal your status as a warrior in your culture. Being accepted into the Jedi Academy meant that you qualified for them. Your tattoos are not as distinctive as your uncles, but it was his notoriety that started your troubles with the Jedi Order. You had no idea your uncle was a Sith Lord until you started your training, and once you did, you tried everything you could to keep your connection to him a secret. If it wasn't for one of your fellow Padawans seeing your tattoos and outing you to the masters, you never would have had a problem finishing your training. After they realized who you were related to the other Padawans stopped talking to you, the Knights stopping trusting you, and your Jedi Master and the council blocked your completion of the trials. No one was willing to trust you, no matter how much you wanted to prove them wrong. You were ready to show them you were a good person, but all they saw was the evil you were related to, the threat you could become.

You know now that the council was right all along.

You see that Puckerman still hasn't left from your doorway as you finish throwing on your cloak and pulling the hood over your head. "Is there something else you needed Commander?"

"I have the Dark Lord waiting on the bridge for you."

You immediately leave your room throwing your arm behind you as you turn the corner to catch you lightsaber as it flies to you. Puckerman follows closely behind. You won't need to come back after you speak to your Master. Everything that is of any value to you is now on your person. You have your robes that mark you status as part of the Sith order. You have your weapon, an essential for any disciple of the Force. And your necklace, which never comes off your body, a gift from the one person you ever cared about at the Jedi Academy, rests right above the scar on your neck. The mark left from your trial of the flesh. You can no longer sing because of that wound. You used to cherish singing as one of your great loves. The fact that you sacrificed that for the Jedi order should have proved your loyalty to them.

As you reach the bridge you hear Puckerman quietly, "I'm going to go and prepare you shuttle. We will get out of here as soon as you hear your next mission. Hopefully we will miss the Jedi threat entirely."

"Where are they now?" You can sense their presence even more, so you know the Jedi are getting closer.

Puck quickly looks at proper screen. The Bridge is empty meaning most of your crew has jettisoned off in escape pods or the other shuttles on board. Puckerman will tell them where to regroup after you find your next hiding spot. "The Jedi are on level two meaning 10 minutes until they reach they shuttle bay. The droids are about to intercept them though."

"Good. I will meet you in the Shuttle bay Commander."

"Yes Mistress."

Puck leaves down the hall, and you turn and make your way to the hologram projector. You hope your Master will not be too cross with you for keeping him waiting. The button to answer the call is flashing brightly so it is easy to find, and it only takes a second of static before your Master is standing in front of you. You automatically drop down onto one knee, bowing your head. It is a sign of recognition for his power, but for you it is also a way to show your respect and gratitude. Darth Sidious took you into his tutelage when everyone else you admired and respected rejected you. He gave you a sense of purpose, and could see potential in you. You will forever be thankful to him.

"Master."

"Rise Darth Satan." You quickly stand again knowing that ignoring an order, no matter how respectful the gesture, is an even bigger insult. "Have the Jedi seen you yet?" You shouldn't be surprised that you Master has sensed the disturbance on your ship, he is a powerful Sith Lord, but you are. You were expecting to inform him of the situation.

"No. We have sent droids to distract them, and Commander Puckerman is readying my ship. What do wish for me to do Master."

"Darth Satan I need you to head towards Naboo. The Trade Federation has begun to feel restless and want to take some of their droid forces to attack that planet. I need you to remind them why they are loyal to me and why breaking away at this moment in the war would not be a wise decision."

You smile, an elated feeling flowing through you. You finally have a mission. After training and hiding for three years you are going to see action again. "How would you like me to persuade them Master?"

"Do whatever you feel will convince them of their loyalty to the Sith. Make sure you give a strong enough warning that their loyalties won't sway easy ever again. Finish this and then wait for me there. I will call for you when it is time. The moment to strike at the heart of the Jedi is approaching Darth Satan. I expect you to continue to be ready."

"Yes Master." You kneel once again as his hologram flickers and disappears. You feel the excitement of an impending mission flow through you. This will bring you one step closer to being his apprentice. You crave to prove yourself.

You get up from the floor and glance at the screen. The Jedi who have found you are much more skilled then you initially thought. You see that they have made it to your room, only about a minute behind in the ship from where you are. They have dispatched of most of the droids you sent at them too. You need to move if you want to get off the ship. However, since you have been mobilized you realize that you no longer have to remain a secret. You watch the screen, seeing the Jedi getting closer to your position, and for a moment debate challenging them. The chance to hurt the Jedi has a strong pull on you. You want revenge for the humiliation and disgrace they put you through.

But instead of running towards the Jedi, you turn and make your way quickly towards Puck and the shuttle bay. Now is not the time to get your revenge. And two Jedi will not nearly be enough to curb your anger. Taking on two very able Jedi, as they have proved themselves to be by defeating your squadron of droids, has every chance of ending in your death as theirs. You are very skilled with your weapon. You proved that at the academy and since you left you have improved even more.

But you joined the Sith because you wanted power, recognition, and more importantly revenge. If you die now, not only will you fail your Master, but you will be considered a brazen idiot. That is not what you want to be known for. You will be patient, and ready for when your Master calls on you. You are two smart to run into unnecessary fights.

When you finally get to the shuttle, you see Puck in the cockpit, with the ship warmed up and ready to go. You know the Jedi are right on your heels. You know that they can sense you presence. It is making them speed up. They are so close you can sense their power. It's a male and female, both strong enough to be Knights. You run towards the open shuttle door, knowing they are just seconds behind, and when your foot touches the base of the ramp you feel your body start to relax. You are five steps away from escaping, from freedom, from a change in location and it excites you. You feel like you made it out by the skin of your teeth.

That is until you feel the entire shuttle shake and seconds later a laser beam strikes the ship inches away from your head. You freeze in anger and slowly turn towards the entrance to the hanger. The Jedi who you have been monitoring from a screen are now standing in front of you, lightsabers drawn as if ready for another attack. You step back off the ramp and look up at the cockpit, realizing the reason the shuttle shook was because the Puck fired at them. And the Jedi had tried to hit you with the deflection. "Well that was rude."

You can't tell what they are more shocked by. That you spoke to them, or that you just gave away that you are a woman. But you don't care how much they learn about you, your identity no longer needs to be a secret. You will be known around the galaxy. You take a good look at the Knights who have discovered you, who have hunted you throughout the ship. The man is thin, lean, holding a green blade. His hair is matted down from the sweat and he is wearing some sort of goggle around his eye. It makes him look ridiculous, but his robes dictate that he is the higher ranking knight in this partnership. It is then that your eyes switch to the woman and the breath leaves your lungs in shock.

Her hair is pulled back and her braid is gone. More importantly you notice in a second that her lightsaber matches her eyes. The pain goes straight through your chest. You knew that she had the potential to finish the trails and become a knight, even a Jedi Master, but you had hoped that you would never run into her again. She was the one person at the academy that always encouraged you. Believed in you. She was the first one to see your tattoos and instead of fearing their meaning, like the rest of the padawans would a few years later, she admired their beauty. She never took your history as a predisposition for liability. She believed it was proof that you could overcome anything. You never wanted to see her disappointment.

You don't want her to know who you are. You don't want to see her face break in recognition. You need to get out of here, so you turn back around and try to run into the ship.

"You are coming with us Darth Satan."

You haven't heard her voice in three years, and it makes you stop again. "Jedi, that is not going to happen."

The shooting begins before you can even register where it's coming from. The few remaining droids all seemed to have made it to the hanger at the same time, and you see that Puck is once again firing the ships guns at them. Both Jedi turn into a flurry of motion and color, shielding their bodies and deflecting every shot back at the droids or back at your ship. You are relieved to see that Puck has the shields up, and you don't care if your main ship is being damaged beyond repair. You are never coming back.

You look and see that Brittany is holding her own. She is every bit as skilled and powerful as you always knew she could be. You turn to leave when you see movement out of the corner of your eye. Movement that is a lot closer than it should be. You dig into the force, react on instinct, and just before his green blade connects with your neck your own red blade is front of your face blocking his attack. You hear the sizzling of the weapons against each other, feel the heat on your face. That was too close. The Jedi's face is scrunched in concentration and exertion. You can smell the sweat dripping off him and it is that disgust that gives you the strength to just push him away from you. You send him flying back a few feet, his eyes wide with surprise and it gives you the moment you need to extend the other side of your blade.

When you joined the Sith you decided to not just follow in your Uncle's footsteps. You adopted his blade as well, although when you built yours you added a few improvements. You see the Jedi's eyes widen even further in recognition of the weapon. You know you must look a fearsome sight. Your hood has somehow managed to stay on your head, so they have no idea who or what you are. The double sided lightsaber however, glowing with its blood red heat, is recognizable to every Jedi, and the legacy it is attributed to is meant to help you strike fear in anyone who dares to challenge you. This is the first time you are able to see the fear you could strike into someone in person, and the power it provides you is intoxicating.

Blonde flashes through your sight, and then Brittany is right at his side helping him up. "Artie are you ok?"

They both look at you, confused that you haven't attacked them yet. You may be a Sith, but you believe that your enemies should be armed and ready. It's a Jedi tenant that has stuck with you throughout your Sith training. You wait until both Jedi are standing, armed, and looking at you. You can sense their exhaustion, even though the sweating and heavy breathing gives it away. You can see that every droid in the room has been destroyed. You can also sense Puck's anxiety, because now you are in the way of his guns and he will not dare fire when you can possibly be a target. He has been sworn to serve you, and part of that oath is protect you when he can.

There are so many feelings swirling around the room, affecting your senses, your power, the force. You can sense Artie and Brittany's fear, trepidation, as well as their courage and determination to bring you in. And more importantly you can feel your anger and power, but affecting that is your worry that Brittany will figure out who you are. "You two seem tired. Was my ship too much for you?"

You know they can see your smirk. You did it at the Jedi Academy to infuriate your opponents, but it also got you into huge trouble with your instructors. They said it was a sign of your pride. The Jedi Masters no longer control you anymore.

You have a moment to see Brittany's head tilt, as if she is trying to connect the dots, before Artie is throwing himself at you again. It is a reckless move, and you certainly expect more of a Jedi Knight, especially when he seems to have a higher ranking than Brittany. You tap into the dark side of the force. You know that Artie has been compromised, you can feel his anger, and you use that against him. He attacks you with rage filled fury, and unfortunately his partner is right behind to back him up, not out of anger, but to help keep her partner from getting killed. You see flashed of green and blue come at you. Artie's strikes are strong and full of hatred but they are easily deflected. Brittany however shows true mastery. Her strikes are precise aimed at certain points of your body, much harder to sense and deflect, and you know she would be even more lethal if her partner wasn't being such an idiot fighter. Your body is reacting for you, a natural reaction. The force is sensing their attacks and giving you time to block and attack. You are a swirl of red, and it makes you proud to know that your training has prepared you well.

You hear the engine of the ship rev up with energy, a signal from Puck for you to quit the fight and get going. And you agree with him. It is a miracle that your hood is still clinging to the top of your head, you don't know how it's possible. But you do know the longer you fight these Jedi the more of a chance they have of figuring out who you are. So you gather your strength and as you feign an attack from Brittany you see Artie lift his arms up for a death blow. It's an amateur mistake but it's a mistake that you take an advantage of. You send a blast of force his way, and it hits him straight in the chest flipping him through the air and into the opposite wall. Hard. You hear his body crunch in pain, and see Brittany flinch at the sound. You don't know how bad you hurt him, but you feel that you pushed him a bit too hard. Brittany will never forgive Darth Satan for this.

You take her momentary distraction to turn towards you ship and take a step. You sense her start to head for Artie, and you hear her lightsaber blade disengage meaning the fight is over. The force is still flowing strongly through you, the adrenaline from the fight fueling you, allowing you to see everything, sense every thought and detail. You sense Puck's decision a second before he moves. With Brittany heading toward Artie, you are no longer in the way of Puck's guns and he decides to take out the Jedi for you while he can. You hear the gun fire, sense Brittany eyes grow wide, pupils dilate in fear and realization, before you realize you are moving to intercept the shot. Your lightsaber is still drawn, and you easily deflect the beam into the wall of the hanger. You look up to see Puck eyeing you with shock and confusion.

You turn to look at Brittany to make sure that she's still alive. You expect to see a petrified Jedi behind you. Instead Brittany is seeing you, that disappointed look you have been dreading since you saw her enter the hanger etched onto her face. You reach up and realize that your hood has finally fallen to your shoulders. You can see clearly, which means Brittany can see and recognize you.

"Santana?" Her voice is quiet, laced with confusion, disbelief, and definite heartbreak. The one thing you didn't ever want to happen has come true because you still can't stand to see her get hurt.

You disengage your lightsaber, shoulders slumping and give yourself one more moment to watch her. You can hear that her partner is still breathing, so you didn't kill him, but you know that you hurt him really bad. Brittany is still starting at you in disbelief and, most cutting to you, disappointment. You can sense Puck's impatience, and you know you need to follow your Master's orders. You tear your eyes away from her and turn towards the ship. You don't expect to hear her call out to you.

"Santana, how can you do this?"

It cuts right through to your soul. You have become the disappointment of so many people you would like to say it doesn't still affect you. But it feels like a blow to your chest every time. You can't even look at her. "You were never supposed to find me Brittany. I'm so sorry."

And with that you run to the ship. You don't look back, you just leap up the ramp and hear it finally close behind you. When you make your way to the cockpit and sit in the co-pilot seat the ship is already lifting up and turning to escape. You feel Puck's anger and disbelief coming off him in waves towards you, but you don't have the energy to explain. The only thing you can do is remember Brittany's face as she watched you turn and fly out the hanger, limp partner's head in her lap, and tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I want to thank everyone for the positive response I have gotten for this story. I did not expect that, so thank you all so much for humbling this writer.**

** A quick order of business. I got a lot of grief about Santana's Sith name in the first Chapter. And I will admit if I had known that this story would be at all popular I would have attempted to put a lot more thought into it. After the encouragement and long conversation with Nikyll, I have decided I need to rename our Sith heroine and I want to ask the readers for help. So if anyone can think of a creative and awesome Sith name (anything is better then Satan) please shoot me a message here or on my tumblr (theatregleek77*tumblr*com) and best/most creative suggestion will get a shout out in the next author's note.**

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

**Happy Reading, R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GLEE or STARWARS**

**A/N2: In order to honor my friend BetTheDuckisinTheHat this chapter contains some violence. Nothing worse then what is found in the Star Wars films.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When you feel a light force presence two months later, you automatically know she's found you again. You have been waiting for her to come for you, craving her to be near you. Although, considering your last meeting, you wonder if Brittany finding you will be your end.

* * *

You have been waiting on a moon by Naboo for almost two months. When the moon's orbit allows you to see the planet beneath you begin to long to feel land under your toes again. Space has been your home for the last three years. You have moved from system to system. Hidden just like any other potentials your Master might have. You can survive, you have the strength of will to do what is needed of you. You can survive anywhere, in any condition. But that still doesn't negate the fact that you would love to fly down to the planet below and get some fresh air. You grew up on a planet with forests, beaches, and mountains. You are used to being able to roam free and explore. Even when you went to the Jedi Academy on Coruscant, a planet completely taken over by buildings and city, you still felt like you were able to roam and breathe. But since you joined the Sith, throughout your training, you have been cooped up, caged. Despite all the arguments Puck has made to the contrary, you hope that next time you need to go to the planet below for supplies he will finally let you go.

As anxious as you feel, the shuttle that you are on has everything that you need. The ship is built to hold enough supplies for you and Puck for two weeks at a time, meaning that Puck has gotten to fly to the planet below a few times. He won't let you go out of fear you would be recognized by someone. A Sith visiting a planet whose leadership they attacked two decades earlier is not the smartest move on your part so you agreed with him. The ship also has separate quarters for you and your commander, a smaller ship, which Puck is using right now, to let you fly small distances and a couple escape pods if necessary. Your shuttle is not small by any means, but you still want to feel fresh air.

Your business with the Neimoidians and the Trade Federation did not take near as long as you would have liked. Puck was able to intercept them before they had even entered Naboo's lunar space. All it took was you charging through the halls and slamming the captain's head against the table before he was sputtering and apologizing for his disobedience. The Neimoidians are known for their cowardice, they are not the most loyal species you Master could have aligned the Sith with. But the Trade Federation had the disposable army that you needed, and they hungered the influence and power that the Sith could give them. It was an alliance out of convenience, one that your Master will terminate as soon as possible. But the Neimodians don't need to know that. Until that day you remind them about where their loyalties lie, why they need to be patient, and why attacking a planet when you are trying to convince the galaxy to join your Separatist movement would bring too much confusing attention at this pivotal moment.

Once the Trade Federation turned back around, your Master told you to stay put. The Naboo lunar space put you close enough to the main galaxy that you could mobilize and be wherever your Master needed you within a day. Secrecy is no longer your main concern. Now you only worry about being ready for when your Master needs to choose his next apprentice. You hope it will be you. The Jedi never gave you the chance to prove yourself. You plan to right their mistake by becoming truly powerful with the Sith.

You are meditating when you feel the first shift in the force. It's subtle, more like a void has been created rather than a great movement. It takes you a moment to figure out what it could be, why this particular event would matter enough to you that your body and mind would be attune to it. You remember you training, search your feelings, and then you realize Dooku is missing. You have been trained to be attuned to your Master and his apprentice. And now Dooku's presence is gone. You know that he's dead, which should only mean one thing. You master will need an apprentice to take his place.

You quickly rise to your feet and run to the cockpit. If your Master was going to contact you this is where the transmission would come in. Darth Sidious has been putting more trust in you. He seemed extremely pleased with how quickly you handled the Trade Federation. In your mind, you should be his first choice. You have the skill and anger you need to be a powerful apprentice, possibly even surpass Dooku and your Uncle.

You haven't let yourself get this excited for a while. It is very unbecoming of a Sith, but you want to be chosen. You long to prove your potential, to prove that you are worth time and energy. That you have the ability to surpass expectations. You need to prove to everyone that doubted you that you are worth something. You sit in the co-pilot seat and have a staring contest with the transmission button, leg bouncing uncontrollably in excited anticipation. The minutes tick by so slowly, but you still don't move from your spot. After an hour you start getting more restless.

Twelve hours pass and you are pacing around the cockpit aimlessly wondering if your Master has been delayed.

After twenty-four hours you are in a state of confused panic. You sit in your seat moving objects around the cockpit with your mind, rearranging everything. When Puck gets back he will be so mad at you, but you are about to lose your mind. You are beginning to wonder if something even more drastic then an apprentice's demise has happened. Did something happen to your Master? Surely that would have created a big enough shift that you would have felt it. You have more confidence in your abilities then that. You know you would have felt something. Plus Puck would have come back as soon as news reached Naboo. If a Sith Lord was ever caught or captured it would travel through the galaxy faster than a ship through hyperspace. But the fact that you haven't heard from him is making you doubt yourself, making you question your existence.

Has your Master already chosen someone else? You always knew it was a possibility, but you had felt that you were the natural choice. Your Master plans to take over the galaxy, overthrow the Republic, and bring an end to the Jedi. The Jedi, who work with the Republic, rejected and humiliated you, meaning that your ideals line right along with your Master's. You also have the abilities he needs to aide him in his plans. You should be the next logical choice. So why hasn't he summoned you?

You don't have the opportunity to ponder that question for long, because you sense something else. It's a light force presence, one that you have been waiting for since your fight two months ago. Brittany has found you again. You see movement out of the corner of the window and when you focus you notice it's a ship coming out of hyperspace. It's still a few hundred miles away but you can tell that the ship is small, built for one traveler, definitely from the central planets, and you realize its Jedi. Did Brittany really come for you on her own?

It's a daring move, and you are surprised that the Jedi would have her be the one to hunt you down. Everyone at the academy knew that you and Brittany were close. You entered around the same time and both became padawans within a week of each other. You even both trained with Jedi Master Sylvester for the first few years of your Padawanship. It wasn't until you were about to start the road to Knighthood, and you needed more focused training to get ready for your trails that you were each assigned your own Master. You stayed with Sylvester, Brittany was assigned to Master Corocan. You both went on your own missions, would even go months without seeing each other but when you both found yourself back at the temple your friendship would go right back to where it was. Sylvester and Corocan would warn you both about attachment being a way to the Dark Side, but you didn't care. She was your only friend.

You always wonder what would have happened if Master Sylvester hadn't stopped you in the trials, if Sue hadn't announced to the council that you were untrustworthy, that you had a predisposition to turn to the Dark Side. With the precarious balance the force was in, and the galaxy on the brink of war, the Jedi could not afford to add such a risk like you to their ranks. If you had been allowed to continue, would you have eventually proved them wrong? Would you have become a Master eventually? What would have happened with you and Brittany?

You stop yourself from going down that line of thought. That is a path the Jedi cut off when they ejected you from the academy. And more importantly it is a path you turned your back on the second you accepted Darth Sidious's offer and joined the Sith.

You make the decision to just sit tight and see what she's going to do when you notice the space behind her start to shift, and ripple. And then you see a Clone trooper ship come out of hyperspace, followed by two more. Brittany didn't come alone, she's brought at least 100 clone troopers with her. One beep from your ship's computer and you realize that not only did she bring more backup this time, they are all locked onto your position and headed straight for you. You only have seconds before they are close enough to your moon to start firing.

You run through the cockpit hitting buttons you need to get the ship powered up and ready to fly. Now is not the time for Puck to be down on the surface, you could use the more experienced flyer to get out of this. Damn Puck and his libido. Well if you get out of this, you are going to find him and beat him. You get the ship going just in time because as soon as you shoot off from the surface all hell breaks loose.

You see a flash a green and feel the moon rumble and shake as your ship takes off into space, a crater left in the moon where your ship was once docked. You fly out into black space but it is lit up with flashes of green. If they weren't all aiming for you it would be an amazing site. The planet below will see the fireworks.

You were never an amazing pilot. Jedi training included some lessons because you never knew where you would be stationed and when you would have to grab some sort of transportation. You know how to fly, but definitely not in heavy combat. And definitely not when every other ship in the sky at the moment is heading for and aiming at you.

Unfortunately a quick scan tells you that you don't have a lot to hide behind or use as a shield from the fire coming your way. Naboo has three other moons besides that one that you were hiding on, but they are all too far away. Even if you could make it there is a high probability that they will shoot you down on the way there. To make matters worse, your four ships in pursuit turn into fifty. Apparently the three clone ships were all equipped with single-manned fighters. If you weren't so focused on flying like your life depended on it you would be proud that the Jedi felt the need to send this much military to deal with you.

As soon as the clone fighters come into range, the sky around just becomes a permanent shade of flashing green. You instinctively start to swerve the ship- flipping, twisting- trying to keep any of them from locking on to you. When you swerve the ship around and head into the hoard instead of flying away from it you actually start making some progress. You begin to fire back, causing ships to suddenly veer off course into each other, or even spiraling into space or down to the planet itself.

You eventually make it back to the slower moving transporter ships, dodging their larger beams much easier than the smaller fighters in pursuit. Brittany and her fighter have completely disappeared in the chaos. You hate to think that she is one of the fighters right on your tail getting closer to hitting you with each shot. As you swerve around and under the closest transporter you begin trying to shoot the underbelly, eventually finding a weak spot in the shield. The explosion is enormous, catching the back of your ship and flipping you through space for a few miles before you are able to gain control and stabilize your shuttle.

You see a giant fireball falling through space with a few other destroyed fighters around it. You have never flown so well in your life. Then your ship starts whooping at you meaning that one of the fighters has locked onto your position. You immediately push your ship to full speed and begin any evasive maneuver you can think of. This is not how you are going to die. Not in the middle of space with machines. You want to die fighting, face to face with your killer.

Then you hear a different type of alarm. You look and realize that your ships targeting computer has locked onto a ship as well. You look at the ships signature and your heart drops. You have locked onto to Brittany. Until Brittany's ship is destroyed your ship will aim any shot you take at her. You know what your Master would command for you to do in this moment. He would tell you to destroy the Jedi. But one of the few things you are very certain of is that you would never purposely hurt Brittany. You could never purposely hurt her. And because of that you know your decision is already made for you.

You release the controls of your shuttle, close your eyes, and then everything slows down. You feel your shuttle get hit, the whole ship shuddering and creaking under the power from the laser blast. Then everything around you becomes a loud fiery inferno, and your ship starts failing in a tailspin.

Immediately you are thrown into the window in front of you and your face connects hard with the glass. It dazes you for a moment, then you feel the entire ship lurch forward and head towards Naboo, getting pulled in by gravity. Within seconds you are hitting Naboo's atmosphere, the friction causing the entire shuttle to flame up, every surface becoming hot to the touch. You are waiting for the ship to collapse in around you from the pressure. In fact because you were hit, your ship should not be sailing through the atmosphere. With how hard that blast was you had assumed they breached your shuttle wall in some way.

For the first time since your shuttle was hit you sift through the panic and begin to look at your computers to read what the controls are telling you. They shot off one of your wings so you have no way to stabilize the shuttle. Even if you were an amazing pilot, this is a near impossible landing. You have no way to control where the shuttle will land or anyway to slow down the speed. If you stay on this ship you will die when you crash into the surface.

You beginning looking around the ship seeing if there is any way for you to get off the ship safely and in one piece. As you look through your windshield again you see that you have cleared the atmosphere. An entire planet of green trees, lush fields, and clear blue water is beneath you. It's just as beautiful as you thought it would be looking at it from shuttle the past two months. You would take time to enjoy it if it wasn't hurtling towards you so quickly. You only have few seconds before your ship hits the surface.

Escape Pods! Your shuttle is equipped with escape pods. Your brain apparently doesn't think as well when you are flying as when you are handling a lightsaber. You run towards the back of the ship and hurtle yourself into the door, forcing it open. You leap in and as soon as the door shuts you launch the pod from the ship.

You turn and watch your home for the past two months crash into the surface of the planet. You wonder what it would be like to have one permanent residence, to not have to worry about being mobile, not having to hide in space, not watching every home you've had for the last year be abandoned or destroyed.

Your success in surviving the crash is short lived. Your pod crashes into a body of water a few miles away from where your ship landed. You hit the water so hard that the glass windows shatter upon impact. You feel a sharp pain in your side just under your ribs, then your attention is pulled to the fact that your Pod is filling up with water, and sinking even faster.

You don't know how to swim all that well, it's not a skill you really need on your home planet. And your hair tends to completely frizz out like a wombat when it gets wet. It was a characteristic that made all of your fellow Padawans tease you mercilessly, and added to your aversion to water.

You wait until the water has almost filled up the pod entirely then take in a huge breath of air. While you still have enough oxygen and awareness of the force, you push the door open and then shoot out as fast as your legs can propel you. You head towards the light, hoping that light still means surface. You didn't realize how far down your pod had sunk. You are still swimming as fast as you can but you haven't hit the surface yet. Your vision is starting to fade out, your lungs are screaming for another breath of air. You have almost died a few different ways today, your luck might be running out.

You kick your feet even harder, raise your arms up and finally with one last kick you break the surface of the water. You inhale greedily, so relieved that your lungs aren't mad at you anymore. You still struggle to stay above water, and you sputter every time you go back under. You can see that the shore is just a short distance away so you begin to slowly paddle and swim towards it.

Your body is exhausted. The adrenaline is starting to drain out of your system, and surviving two crash landings doesn't help either. By the time you finally get to shore you claw your way out of the water and collapse onto your hands and knees into the sand. It sticks uncomfortable to your wet skin but this is the first natural surface you have felt in years. You breathe in the smell of the planet, and allow your body to fully fall to the ground. You just want to take a moment to rest, to enjoy this moment. You survived and you are on land again.

What you don't expect when your body hits the ground is for you to feel an intense pain in your side. It causes your entire body to tense, every muscle and nerve spasm. You scream in pain, flip onto your back, gasping to get air back into your lungs. The pain shocked you, you weren't expecting it. When did you get hurt? You wait for the pain to subside a little, and for your breathing to get back under control before you look down your abdomen to see what hurt you.

There is a six inch shard of glass stabbing into your right side just under your ribs. You look at it in shock, remembering the brief pain you felt when you crash landed into the lake. You haven't been injured since your trials. You understand pain, but it's been a while since you have had to deal with it firsthand.

You have spent the last three years training under Darth Sidious. He trains you to crave power, to feel invincible. You forget that you are human sometimes.

Right now, feeling this pain, and feeling your body slowly weaken, it's impossible to forget your humanity. You give your body a moment and then you are pulling the shard out of your stomach. You whimper as you drop it to the sand next to you. You can still feel a dull throb of pain from your side but it's bearable. You will need medical attention, but for now you just close your eyes and fall asleep on the sand, the sun heating your skin, and the breeze against your face.

* * *

A loud engine noise forces you to open your eyes again. You don't know how long you have been asleep. You still feel weak, your mind is now throbbing, and you know you have lost some blood. But you feel a bit more alert.

You realize that the two remaining clone transporters are landing on the planet and heading towards the giant plume of smoke that are the remains of your shot down shuttle. You are lucky that your Pod was swallowed by the lake, it will make it harder for them to track you. Although with how attune you and Brittany are becoming with each other again, she will no doubt be on her way in a few minutes.

You need to find some sort of cover or shelter. You don't want them to be able to see you from the ship and kill you that way. If you have any hope of surviving you need them to come look for you on foot. It will be hard to defeat all of the clones but your chances are much stronger in hand to hand combat.

You stand up quickly, wincing when your side protests your sudden movement. You are slowly realizing that if Brittany and the clone troopers don't kill you, this injury just might. Both the Jedi and Sith have trained you to work through the pain, but considering how sticky your side is getting you just hope your training is enough to help you survive this.

You see a house just down the shore a bit. Well mansion is more like it but you don't see any other type of shelter around so you run towards it. You are dripping wet, bleeding, exhausted, and your hair is frizzing up by the second. Today is not your day.

When you finally get to the mansion, the ground turns from sand to gardens and rocks. You quickly scan through windows and openings, trying to see and sense if there is anyone home. When you realize that sheets are covering the furniture, you decide this is where you are going to make your stand.

You make your way around the ground floor until you see that there is no easy entrance, then you set your eyes on the second level. The Transporter ships are getting closer, their engine rumbling getting louder. You are running on fumes but considering your need for subtlety you gather what strength you have left and launch yourself onto the second floor balcony, find on open door and make your way inside.

The mansion is clean, big, and empty. There are sheets everywhere and lots of dust meaning that if you disturb anything the clone troopers will find you that much quicker. Within a few minutes you hear footsteps downstairs, followed by a series of knocks. You begin to frantically look around for some place to hide, and a crash a second later from downstairs followed by radioed static voices means that you bolt towards the closest door wrenching it open and quietly closing it behind you. You move towards the back of the room, trying to use the hanging robes to hide your form as you pull your lightsaber out and hold it in your hand. You are exhausted but if this is your last stand you are going to fight like hell.

You close your eyes and just wait it out. You focus on the clone troopers that are slowly making their way through the mansion and closer to your hiding place. You try to sense if Brittany is with them but she doesn't seem to be near enough for you to sense her. When you hear footsteps near your hiding place you stop breathing and focus on your heart rate and the two clone troopers right outside your door. When you see two shadowed feet stop right outside you tense and ready your body for battle.

The door gets thrown open and you spring out, lightsaber activated and through his stomach before her can even aim his blaster at your hiding place. The second one is taken out by the blast of his own deflected bullet. You run as your hear more troopers downstairs reacting and running towards the commotion you just made. You run into three more troopers down the hall and are able to dispatch of them, but because of your injuries it was not as easy as it should have been.

You keep running through the mansion, deflecting shots and taking care of any troopers that you run into. You know that there are even more on your tail. You are getting weaker and it is only a matter of time before they all catch up to you. When you turn the corner onto a grand staircase and see ten clone troopers down below on the first floor, guns drawn in a firing line and aimed at you, you accept that this is it.

You gather any strength you have left and decide to make one last desperate move. As the troopers all pull the trigger, you leap out towards them flipping yourself over their heads, taking two out as you land. After that you are quickly surrounded. The troopers circle around, cutting off all escape routes, blasters aimed at you. You stand their panting, lightsaber at the ready, wanting one of them to make the move. You are waiting for them to finish you off. But none of them move. They just stand there, guns drawn, and you start to wonder why they are waiting. Why won't they kill you?

Eventually you get tired of waiting. You tense your muscles, about to attack, when something hits you in the back. You get hit with a strong electrical current that causes your entire body, every nerve and muscle to spasm and then relax. You scream out in pain and collapse onto the ground, no longer in control of your body. Your vision goes blurry and you realize your lighsaber has fallen out of your grasp. The glowing read blades have disengaged, but you still try to reach out for it. Then the electrical pulses go through your body again and you completely collapse to the floor. You see a foot appear and your lightsaber get kicked away from your reach. Once the pulses stop you feel an armored knee dig into your back and feel the barrel of a blaster press to your temple. You are bleeding out on the floor, your body no longer responding, completely exhausted. You are defeated, by the troopers still aren't easing up.

You feel the knee on your back dig in even more, and then a rough radioed voice, "You move at all Sith, and I will not hesitate to shoot. Understand!" With the next dig into your back you can't help but let out a whimper of pain.

"Captain! That is enough." You can't see Brittany but you feel her presence as soon as she enters the room. The trooper on you still doesn't ease up. "Captain, she is no longer a threat. Stand down!"

"Yes Sergeant Pierce." The pressure on your back increases for just a second and then the blaster is removed from your head and the weight from your body. And even though you are now released, you don't have any more fight in you. You are just wondering what Brittany and the troopers are going to do to you next.

"Captain, Master Yoda has asked for you to join him on Kashyyyk. The Wookie troops there need reinforcements." You can't see Brittany, but you can hear the command she has. She truly has become a powerful Knight.

"Understood Jedi Pierce. What should we do about the Sith flith?" Yes, you are bordering on consciousness but you can still hear them. You wish that you could see what was going on above you. All you can see are white booted feet.

"The council has asked me to take care of her as I see fit." When you realize Brittany is in charge of your fate, you stop paying attention. Now you don't know what to expect. What you do know is you really want to sleep. You can feel your mind ebbing in and out, see your vision change from clear to blurry. You block out everything around you as you feel your body slowly give out.

When you come to a few minutes later, you are sitting up and leaning against a pillar. Soft hands are touching your face, and a kind voice is calling your name. Your real name. It's muffled but you can hear "Santana" being called out to you over and over again. When you finally open your eyes, all you can see is blue.

"Brittany?" Your voice is harsh and groggy from disuse. You realize this is the first person you have spoken to in over three days. "Brittany, what are you doing?" You watch as Brittany exhales in relief, you feel her breath as it washes over your face. You relax again as Brittany's sure hands push your hair away from your face, and observant eyes look over every injury on your body. You still haven't recovered from the Taser shots the trooper gave you. When you remember that fact you look around the mansion and realize all the troopers are gone. Brittany continues looking you over and when her eyes land on your ribs you see her bite her lip in worry. You can feel that you are still bleeding and you are on the verge of passing out again. And, despite Brittany's care, you still have an important question for her. You tear your eyes away from her face and focus on your lap instead. "Are you going to kill me?"

You feel Brittany's reaction more than see it. She pulls away from you quickly, though not entirely, and when you look at her face again you see the shocked and hurt look in her eyes. "No Santana. I am not going to kill you. Why would you think that?"

"Because that what the Jedi do to the Sith."

You feel her move closer to you, checking you over again. She is brushing off your defensive answer, and you are surprised she still remembers that aspect of your personality after three years. "Well it's a good thing you are not a Sith then."

It's your turn to pull away from her this time, although you don't have as much room as she did, and you wince from the pain as soon as you move. You hiss through the pain and you feel Brittany support you again as you spit out your answer. "Of course I'm a Sith Brittany."

"Why didn't you shoot my ship down?"

You freeze at that. That was not the question you were expecting from her. You remember that moment. You remember that you gave up that battle, and you remember your thought process behind that decision. When you look at Brittany you realize that she knows why you didn't shoot, she is just waiting for you to confirm it. "You know I could never hurt you Britt. I could never bring myself to hurt you purposely. Ever."

"If you were truly a Sith you would have shot me down without a second thought. There is still good in you Santana. And I am going to help you remember that."

Brittany looks so sure in that moment that for a second you want to believe her. But considering everything that you have done in the last three years, she is committing to an almost impossible feat. But Brittany is the one person who has never let you down. So you just whisper out a silent "Ok," and once again succumb to sleep.

* * *

**I have to take a moment to send my respect and prayers to the Glee cast for tonight's episode. Although "The Quarterback" lacked much of the plot and answers that I wanted from the tribute episode I thought that the music and acting were amazing. Finn was by far one of my least favorite characters on the show, but Cory Montieth was one of my favorite actors. I will miss him. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will post again as soon as possible.**


End file.
